Untitled as of yet...
by Biliousneko
Summary: This was actually a present I was writing for my friend, but it became really... interesting, and all of my other friends wanted to know what happened next, so I continued to work on it. It is about Two average American teenagers who are mysteriously tran
1. Blue Sky, White Wish

Untitled as of yet, a FYFF

Untitled as of yet...

by NekoYasha

note: I do not own or claim to own any of Watase Yuu's creations, but unfortunatly, K-chan and Neko are both real people. =^-^= see the rant at the bottom of this chapter for more info. =^-^=

_part 1_

**Blue Freedom White Hope**

K-chan looked up from the object of her dreary existance... Trigonometry. She looked across the textbook's number and letter filled pages and stiffled a struggled weezing groan. "You know what?? Who cares what 3x^2 * the square root of pi is?? When the hell will this come in handy in real life??" She slammed the book shut and snarled angrilly, adding in a few more curse words at the end for the heck of it.

Neko turned to her casually from finneshing the last problem. "I don't know what _you're_ miffed at, but _I like_ math."

K-chan's jaw dropped a couple inches and she gawked at her curly-haired friend. 

Neko was the type of person who would look at any situation optimistically, taking each unrelenting blow of bad charma with stride, untill one last straw breaks the camel's back and she becomes a violent psyco. She was tall and thin with black hair that ran in ringlets about her clear face. 

K-chan secreatly plotted to kill her friend and eat her heart, thus obtaining Neko's demonic powers of good will. She had long hair drawn in a poneytail and bangs that was origonally brown, but was died a dark shade of red-orange. She was tall and pretty with the smart features of a person who knew what she wanted, and wanted it now.

She leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "The school system blows." she said whistfully.

"Mmmm." Neko agreed, but not whole heartidly. She liked school, even if it was just for the social aspect, but she guessed that K-chan being older, had alot more experience of scholorly crap than she did. "Study break?"

"Thought you'd never say that!"

They ran downstares and out into the sunshine where they blinked in relief. Teenage life was so over-rated. Aparently all of those old foggies who kept saying "oh to be young again!" forgot what exactly it was like to be sixteen.

The two girls lay on the grass, inhaling the early spring air with releaf. K-chan prodded Neko's black and red sachel with an expectant finger. "Got any Mangas on ya?"

Neko nodded and happily produced the thick graphic novels from the mysterious depths of her bag. "Inu-yasha... Lodoss war... Fushigi Yuugi... Slayers..."

K-chan picked up the Fushigi yuugi comic and rubbed it against her head. "Me like, me like." 

Neko snatched it back indignantly. "Hey! What have I told you about gropping the bishounen??" They both looked at eachother in the face and burst out laughing at their own lunacy. Otaku are good people. 

As they thumbed through the volumes that lay on the grass around them, K-chan said lazily, "Oi, you notice that Meg hasn't been in school for the past week?"

"Yeah. It's wierd. She hasn't returned my emails either."

"Hope she's not sick or somethin'."

"It'd suck if she died. She still has my first FY novel!" 

They both giggled again. Neko sighed. "I wish I lived in an Anime." she said dreamily. 

"Be alot simpler, that's for sure." K-chan agreed. "Be upset over real problems instead of this petty teenage anxt that we're stuck with." 

As though on the cue of a horrible TV movie, no sooner had they said this then a strange light encircled them both. 

_Hiaku, shishiseishi, hiaku... Your Suzaku no miko awaits..._ A male voice rang in their ears as they looked around startled. 

Neko hollared as the ground seemed to give way, and the red light grew brighter. She landed on hard soil, and the sounds of soft thuds indicated that her books and sachel also came along for the ride. She straightened her glases and looked through squinted eyes at her surroundings, only to notice... no K-chan.

"N-nani?" She put her books in her bag and brushed herself off. "Now that's something you don't see happen every day. K-chan! Ne, K-CHAN!" She called, but the only thing that answered her was the echoing of her own voice.

The sunlight flashed off of the instriment that slipped down her nose as she gazed up at the mountain that unfolded befor her. It was something very familiar. Something that she dreamed of seeing every day for the past two years since becomming an otaku... Mt. Taitiouku.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, K-chan's eyes fluttered open to reviel the startled face of a man with dark black-blue hair and a thin scar running down his cheak. "Uh... you okay, kid?" he said, gently slapping her on the cheak.

"Oi!" She said.

"Oi?" He said.

"OI!" She said louder, her eyes going wide.

"Oi??" He said, equily as bewildered as the first time he had said it.

She sat up and pointed at him, still wide-eyed. "OI!!!"

"No, not Oi, Ko-u-ji." He said, slowely as though he was talking to a small, innept child. 

"Oi! It's Kouji! Kouji! Kouji! Waaii! Waaaaaiii!!" She danced in a little circle then gasped. "That means....." she lowered her voice provocitivly. "Where's Tasuki?"

Kouji stared at her blankly. "Hell if I know. Listen, kid. You'd better get moving. The Mount Reikaku Bandits don't take kindly to no strangers."

K-chan smiled. Tasuki or no Tasuki, she was where she had always wanted to be since she first became an Otaku... She walked passed Kouji and toward the main building where the smell of food drifted through the air. 

"Hey! Where do you think _your _going?"

"'The Mount Reikaku Bandits don't take kindly to no strangers.' It's a double negative. What's for dinner?" She said, matter-of-factly.

He shook his head. It was getting late anyhow, so the kid may as well spend the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Neko snuck along, hiding behind various rocks and darting behind trees. "This is the most exiting thing... I ... oh monkey on a chain! Lemur, Lemur lemming!" she whispered her inane anti-cursing under her breath gleefully. She had been even more natorious for cursing than K-chan but over came it by picking up a very annoying habbit of spewing gibberish instead. She came to a rock at the end of a pool and peered in at her reflection. Her hair was very messy, which bothered her. She really wasn't the type to care about her appearence, but she was very anal when it came to her hair. 

She began buisying herself with it as she redid the curly black pigtails and tucked the locks that fell in her face behind her ears. 

"HIYA, GIRLY!" the sound errupted so spontainiously, Neko lost her ballence and fell face first into the lake.

"DA!" she cried as the freezing-cold water knocked the wind out of her and she began to sink, unable to resist it's icy grip. Suddenly, she fealt herself being lifted by her the back of her shirt and into the air. Looking over her shoulder, she watched in amazment as she saw a small, turqoize-haired girl place her in a pink bubble, which popped and sent her flying to the ground once more.

Neko peered at this ground, which was a magnificent white marble. "uh... hullo?" She said, unsure of her self as she dripped water all over the marble.

The face of the ugliest thing the cat-faced girl had ever seen appeared befor her. "At last you come to us, Neko Yasha..." The old hag began. "At our time of great need, you have fullfilled the prophesy. 

Neko sweat dropped. 'Don't tell me I'm a miko...' She thought to herself. That sort of thing really didn't suit her. She really couldn't picture herself in the place of Miaka or Yui from the real Fushigi Yuugi...

Suddenly, a burning sensation came to her knee. It wasn't painful, but warm. She peered down at her green denam pant leg and saw through a little tear a red glow...

"What-what's going on?" She said.

The old hag seemed to know much more than Neko had realized and grinned. "Repeat after me... 'No..'"

"No.."

"'Da'."

"Da." Neko paled.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kouji had never seen someone wolf down rice as violently as this new person who called them self "K-chan" or, "Kmph-Chmm" as he had origonally thought while trying to speak with a mouth full of food. She hadn't touched the delicous looking pork after saying something about 'Vej-e-tair-ee-anis-am,' what ever the hell that was.

"So, um, K-chan... where exactly did you come from? I mean, not to be rude or anything but those have got to be the tackiest clothes I've ever seen."

K-chan grinned mischieviously. "Got any better? I'd love to take 'em off your hands." If she was going to weedle her way into becoming a bandit, she may as well look the part.

Kouji sighed. Might as well. K-chan could be seriously mugged for cloathing like that. The red shirt was too garish and the coat looked as though there was no practicle use for it, being way too thin to be warm, and around her bottom were odd, kahki colored pants that ended at the calves. "C'mon, I'll give ya some of my old crap." He motioned for His guest to follow.

K-chan did so willingly, eyes sparkling with non-belief.

He tossed a white shirt and a black jacket with blue trim that he had seen in the back of the room for Suzaku knows how long over to her. "Lets see how it fits." He sat down on the bed and pulled out a scroll, flipping through it like a magazine. 

K-chan blushed. "Uh. Now?"

"Well, duh."

"You sure?"

"Wuss."

No one, I mean no one calls K-chan a wuss. Ever. She glared at him. "If you say so."

"......" He looked up, then froze.

She then pulled the shirt down over her bra.

"Holy shit! You're a girl!"

"No shit!" She said. "What, I need a sign around my neck? I can name at least two give-aways right here!" 

"Since when??"

"Since always!" 

"But you're so... so..."

"Shut the F**** up, you ***** head!"

"...that."

K-chan tucked the white shirt into her capris and redid the black belt. Then slid the coat on over top. 'Man oh man do I look hot.' She thought, examining the oddly familiar jacket.

"I **did** kinda' think 'k-chan' was a damn crappy name for a guy." He smiled, blushing profusily. "You never told me where you came from." he added. She did look very foriegn, with wide, blue eyes and her brightly colored hair...

"Oh, the States." she said non chalantly. "I DON' WANNA' GO BACK!!!" she dove at the ground and grabbed his leg in a bear hug. 

"Uh..." He couldn't shake her. "Fine! Fine! Just let go!"

She did so and sat down on the floor. "So I'm gonna be a bandit?? Do I get a cool bandit name??" She said, tramendously excited.

"Uh, fine. How about Genrou. Mean's fantom wolf. You act like a boy, so you get a boy's name. Howzat?"

She knew exactly where that came from. Suddenly it clicked. The jacket... the name... just like... a warm, burning sensation came to her arm and she stared at her sleeve, not daring to take a look...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So... um... in this world, there is a priestess and she summons seven shishiseshi from another world or something?" Neko sat, now in dry cloathing, (a white karate-uniform style shirt but no pants. She was awkwardly waiting for her own to dry, her electric blue Doc Martins sitting just outside the door.)

"No, not quite. For all of the other priestesses, Genbu no miko, and Byakko no miko, they came from their wold to ours and collected the shishiseishi together in this world as well. But nfortunatly, something has happened in the pool of time. You must now become this Seishi Chichiri, and protect your miko."

At first the idea amazed Neko, but then saddened. "But... what about the old Chichiri..." 

"There is no old Chichiri" Said the orical. "The universe of the four gods is a story, and the characters are replaced as needed." Taitsukun said. "Me haven't much time. You begin training now." Magically, a bamboo hat and blue cape fell out of nowhere and into Neko's lap. 

"Sagoi no da." She said, cat-like features widening into what would have been considdered wide-eyed if she actually bothered to open her eyes all the way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This was wronge. This was very wronge. She couldn't handle it. K-chan walked back out into the main room and sat down. She needed to find Neko. Fast. This wasn't a dream. It was very real and very wierd. At first it seemed wonderful, but the idea of going to war with Kutou like the Suzaku no shishiseishi had in the Fushigi Yuugi anime didn't seem at all fun. It sounded terrible. She didn't want to see her friends killed in front of her. She wouldn't. It was okay when it was just a comic on paper, or animated on a TV or computer screen, but these people were real. 

But then a new idea struck her. One that actually made it all worth it. Her gaze shot upward toward the boss's chair. "Oi." she said, then jumped up and pointed dramatically in the opposite direction. "What's that over there??" She shot toward the chair, grabbed the long, thin box from benieth the cusion and ran out the back door as though she where on fire.

The bandits staired blankly. That had to have been a first. No one seemed to notice that the box was missing as they all turned around to finnesh their Sake.

K-chan leaned against a tree panting. She set the box down and gawked at it. It sure was damn heavy for a damn fan. She opened it up.

"Ooooooooiiiiiii....." she cooooed and heald the tessen out in front of her. Then spotted an unfortunate small dry bush to her left. "Heh, heh, heh."

She cracked her knuckels and raised it over her head. "Rekka... Shinen!" She hollored. 

Nothing happened.

"God Dammit!" She bagan fwapping the thing against a tree. "..... oh yeah." She pulled out her trusty Gaiven novel with it's pencilied in translation and thumbed to the part she needed..." ______________inseart special spell here that I can't remember____________." She read, then turned to the bush once again. "Rekka... Shinen!"

A ball of fire poured out of the fan and spread directly to the bush which was incinerated imidiatly. "Damn straight! Being Tasuki rocks!!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And when you're done with that, you can clean the whole west hallway!" Taisukun bellowed at Neko, who's sweat rimmed brow furrowed in anxiety. 

"H-hai..."

A scrub-brush wirrled out of the air and smacked her in the head, forcing her to fall back ward. 

"N-no da." The neoseishi added, while laying face down on the floor. "Umo.." She looked up. "I don't see how this is training me..."

"Disaplin!" Taisukun shouted. "Plus the Lailais stink at cleaning." the old hag then laughed maniacly.

"Oh dear..." Neko continued to clean.

_To be continued..._

[__**Chapter 2...** "_**What's the buzz**_?"][1]

Wow! I finneshed the first chapter! =^-^= Questions? Comments? e-mail me at [][2]chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com !

~Aoimaru

The Rant...

**Re: my life~**** Neko is obviously me, and K-chan is, well, K-chan. I started going as Aoimaru because the name "Neko yasha" has gotten more and more popular even though I was among the first to use it. I've got to keep *Some* sort of individuality here! =^-^= But, actually, really that's what we call eachother in school, etc. All of my friends have odd nicknames, and believe me, you get more attention by shouting "OI, NEKO!" down the hallway as apposed to "Hey, TINA!" =^-^= Actually, Meg doesn't have a nickname, but she's one of the only people in my lil' group... Josh is "Mina" or "Monakotto" don't ask... Brittany, Tani-chan and Alissa is "Jo-chan"... well acording to me anyway. I started calling her that because she said I was turning into Sano from Rurouni Kenshin one day, and I called her it as a joke and it really pissed her off, so I continued. (We can see the maturity of highschool here, can't we? =^-^=) well then, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed this little talk because if not... too bad. I like cheese and you can't stop me! MWAHAHAHA! =^-^= On to chapter 2!! =^-^=**

**oooo! I made you scroll all the way down here! =^-^= Ha ha, I've waisted your time! =^-^=**

   [1]: asofyet2.htm
   [2]: mailto:chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com



	2. What's the Buzz?

Untitled as of yet part 2, a FYFF

Untitled as of yet...

by Aoimaru

Note: Watasi Yuu's characters don't belong to me. =^-^=

_part 2_

**What's the buzz?**

Rumor spreads fast, especially if it's a country's only form of entertainment. The Mt. Reikaku bandits did eventually realise that their precious tessen had been stolen and soon jumped into the action of getting it back.

Kouji sighed. After all his hospitality she had to go and pull this. He had no worries about getting burned by the thing, only he and the old boss knew how it worked, the latter was long dead. He was a bit unnerved by the fact that even though he had been appointed the new leader of the bandits, the iron fan still refused to produce fire for him. 

The bandit lept over a fallen tree and continued through the woods. Genrou had left quite a trail. At first he had thought it was a deer trail, but there were blantent foot prints cast in the mud.

He stopped short. What lay befor him could not have been real. Cast off to the side of him lay the tessen's box and directly ahead lay the charred remaines of... something...

"......." his eyes went wide. "She... she couldn't have..." He stepped back slowely. "G-genrou!" he hollared desperatly. He had to find her. If she could use the tessen, that ment...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

K-chan's ears picked up the sound of shouting. "Dammit!" She spat. "They've found out!"

She lept down the cliffy rocks to a small stream where she fell forward and drank gratuitously. The fan was heavy on her back and she turned and lifted it from the holder she had made from string ties to it. She held it over her head and then shouted "Yoush!"

"Damn right you'd be happy," A voice said scornfully behind her.

She turned around slowely. She had been caught. "Uh...hiya...guys!" K-chan noticed that Kouji, her one hope, was absent.

"So... how'r we gonna' teach 'er a lesson?" said one, cracking his knuckles.

"I vote we gut 'er!" another chuckeled menicingly. "Teach you to decieve us!"

K-chan gulped. She took a step back, her foot hitting the water of the stream and suddenly felt the burning on her arm again. Her eyebrows furrowed and she lifted the tessen over her head. Maybe if she just scared them a little they would go away.

"**Rekka**..."

"Stop!" A voice rang out. Kouji lept down from the woods like a gazelle on steroids and slid to a stop directly in front of her, blocking the other bandits from view. 

"Kouji! What are ya' doin'?" One cried out.

"..." He panted softly, unable to find anything to say. "She...she..." He turned to the bandits, then back to K-chan. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and bowed. "Our new leader." he said.

The bandits gawked. They blinked again. Had they heard that right? This... this girl, no older than eighteen was _their_ leader? "Kouji-sama, what's goin' on?"

He sat up. "The boss appointed me in charge when He died. But only the true leader can use the tessen...and I... well... she _can_."

They gaped again. "How much have you been drinkin'?!" one yelled.

Kouji sighed. "Genrou, show 'em yer' stuff."

K-chan smiled insanely. She pointed the iron fan at a random tree. "Rekka... Shinen!"

It was instantly reduced to ashes in a blaze of light.

The men were speachless. One by one, they fell to their knees, then to a bow.

"All hail Genrou-sama!"

"Oi!" K-chan hollared, raising the tessen over her head, tears of joy in her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Time passed like a dream. It had been nearly a year, and the winter gave way for spring once again. Neko yawned in the sunshine. The morning at Mount Taitioku was just as beutiful as it had been the last three hundred had been. Still, Neko regretted not being able to leave. She was in a new world, but deprived the ability to explore.

She leaned against the railing to the porch, her purple silk night-dress flowing in the morning breeze.

Her training had come a long way since she first came here, but she was not nearly as powerful as she had potential. But... there had to be more than this. She still had to find k-chan, if she was here at all. Neko wondered if her friend had looked for her, or if she was sitting back home reading what was going on in a book, like they had in the real Fushigi Yuugi. But if she had come into this world too... Neko had to see if she was all right.

She began to get dressed, pulling a white high-necked cotten chinese-style shirt over her head and then putting on a pair of thin black stove-pipe pants that where oddly tight but loose at the same time. She left the top few buttons undone to her shirt, exposing the silver ankh that hung at the shallow of her throat. Sitting on her bed, she sighed. Suddenly, something gold caught Neko's eye and she turned.

Leaning against her wall was a Buuhdist priest's Shokaju, a long rod-like staff with a gold ornament on the top which jangled because of four rings that hung from it. She had practiced with one for some of her spells, but never owned one herself. It was the simbol of a traveler, the noise made by the rings representing the "do not kill" philosophy, warding off any insect or small creature the holder may tread apon on their journey. 

Neko slowely got up and approached it, hands shaking slightly. It was a message. Ahe lept over to her dresser and retrieved her old black and red sachel, art supplies and comics still in it. She then stuffed some change of clothes and other posessions into it as well. Her attention rested on the top of it, andshe saw resting on a piece of crimson velvet a necklas. She gently picked it up and gased at it. It had been a birthday present from Taitsukun and the Lailais. Small, clear red beads made up the majority of it, but occationaly there was a much larger green bead one with a blue feather hanging from a tiny gold bead attatched to it. Chichiri's dharma beads... her dharma beads. She held it to her chest, smiling fondly, then put it on and picked up her bag and the staff, tossing the blue cape over her shoulder and placing the bamboo hat on her head. She looked around the room and smiled once again.

"Sayonara, Mount Taitioku no da."

With that, she vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kounan lay just south of Mount Taitioku, it's buisy streets bursting with humanity as the merchants opened their shops for buisness. A deep whispering became aparent to Neko's ears. It was the talk of Mikos... priestesses. She steadily continued on her path down the center of the street.

'The Shishiseishi will be drawn to their priestess...' the words of the old hag rang in Neko's head. 

"Guess it's true. I seem to be on the right track." She thought aloud.

The most important thing now was finding K-chan. She stood up straight, head facing forward and Shokaju leaning against her shoulder as her fist came down into her palm with a startling cry of "Yoush!". She stepped forward dramatically and shaded her squinted eyes, looking left and right comically. "Now, If I was K-chan, and was sucked mysteriously into the world of my favorite comic book a year ago, where would I be now?!"

The oncoming traffic hissed profanities and cries of "Get off the street if you're just gonna stand there, bozo!"

Neko blushed and put a hand behind her head comically. "Gomen no da." She took a couple steps to her right under the awning of a restaraunt.

Come to think of it, she _hadn't_ had breakfast yet. The cat-faced girl then slid into a seat, placing her bag and hat on the table. Within minutes, a steaming cup of tea and a plate of pork buns appeared on the table infront of her and she gladly made them vanish. Neko leaned back after sipping the last of her tea and sighed.

Suddenly, something occured to her... _money_. She had forgotten _money_. 

Her eyebrow twitched and she gently set the cup down. Sweating perfusly, she casually picked up her bag and other belongings... then took off at full spead toward the door.

"Hey! That person didn't pay their bill!!" A random character from the background yelled. That just made Neko run faster.

The road became a comical parade as the girl in monk's clothes ran down it's leignth, followed by several shouting waiters. This caught the attention of some guards and so they too took up the chase.

"Daaaa!!" Neko choked as the company that followed her steadily grew. She took a sharp right, darting down an alley and toward the woods. She was gradually making a distance between them but they where hot on persuit. She dodged through deer paths now, slipping on the occational wet leaf and tripping her way up another mountain.

Abruptly, she senced something. She skidded to a halt and looked around, shokaju drawn infront of her just in case.

"To pass the path, ya' gotta' pay th' toll," said a gruff dissembodied voice.

Neko paled and her look narrowed. "I really don't have time for this nonsence, no da." she said, looking around for it's source. Four men dropped down from the trees around her and stared at her crossly.

"D..da.." she stuttered. "Omo, hiya. Listen. I will gladly pay you back for the usage of this path as soon as I have money... I-"

The tallest of the bandits approached the girl and pointed at her staff with a sly grin. "Plenty of gold right there, Honey."

Neko gulped and stepped back. 'Looks like it's time to test my training...' she thought, and twirled the staff to her side. "Want it? Come and get it!" 

She had to get by quickly befor her persuers caught up, and this taunting seemed to get their hackles up.

"Fine! You're diggin' yer own grave, chick!" he snarled and drew a dagger, dodging forward.

"Hup!" Suddenly, the girl was behind him, and hit him on the head with her staff.

He cursed loudly and spun around again, slashing horizontally with the knife. He looked rather foolish as he then realized that she now was crouched on his head. How did she do that?? She hit him again with the shokaju befor leap-frogging over him and running down the path.

"Gomen! I _really_ don't have time to play, no da!" she called over her shoulder. 

Not seeing where she was going, she ran head-on into someone's chest. She bounced off and landed sprawled out on the ground, dazed.

Thirty angry bandits circled around her and the five from before ran up to close the gap behind her. 

"Aaaaa..ha ha ha. Hi." She laughed nervously. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The brawly man in front of her cracked his knuckles, leaned over and grabbed the front of her shirt. He then punched her in the gut and she collapsed, unconcious.

"Tie 'er up and bring 'er to da' boss." He said, shoving her limp body at the other men.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Neko awoke and realised that the reason the ground seemed to be dancing around her vision so was because she was slung over someone's shoulder. The man hoisted her down painfully to the wooden floor of the building, her hands tied behind her back.

"Genrou-sama! We found this vagabond in the woods and she refused to pay da' toll!" the man announced.

Neko tried to look up at the person called "Genrou," but saw that his back was turned to her.

"D-da?" Neko squeeked.

Genrou jerked. "Da?"

'That voice!' they both thought and 'Genrou' whirrled around.

"K-chan!"

"Neko!"

They both said this at the same time and Neko jumped up as the two dosey-doed, (This was rather hard on Neko's part, being that her hands were still tied behind her back) 

"Meowy meowy!"

"Lemur! Since when are you the leader of the bandits?!" Neko shouted, tearing for joy.

"Oi! Since when do you dress as a monk?? You're a girl! Where have ya' been that they couldn't find ya' decent clothes??"

K-chan cut Neko's ropes and to the bewilderment of the other bandits, she was brought into the main room where their leader and the intruder began to reminiss.

_to be continued..._

[_**Chapter 3: "**_**Best Friend**_**"**_][1]

**The Rant:**

**Hey! I finneshed another chapter! =^-^= A little note on the titles... I name them acording to what ever song I had stuck in my head at the time. This one was "What's the buzz?" from Jesus Christ, Super star (An eccelent play! =^-^=) Last one was the Chichiri/Tasuki single "Aoi jyuu" etc etc. (It has a real long name) Which I just put down in english. And "Best Friend" is one of Yui's vocal memory songs... it's gotta be the most bubble-gum song on the CD, and I *had* to get it stuck in my head! AAAArrrggg! **

**Re: my life~**** K-chan actually does say "oi" all the time IRL, and I occasionally say "no da" too... most of this stuff frightenly is based on reality. Seriously. Jo-chan often yells at me if I don't say "No da" at least occasionally. This **_**is **_**how we would act if we where in the FY universe... ooo... I think next time there's going to be some nifty magic using and fight sceans, as well as getting some new characters. =^-^= **

Questions? Comments? Send them to [][2]Chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com =^-^=

**nothing interesting down here. =^-^=**

   [1]: asofyet3.htm
   [2]: mailto:Chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com



	3. Best friend

Untitled as of yet part 3, a FYFF

Untitled as of yet...

by Neko-Yasha (aka Aoimaru in some cases)

Note: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! Don't eat me!

_part 3_

**Best Friend**

Neko and K-chan glared at each other from across the table. 

"No kiddin'?" said one.

"Mmm. And now we should find the priestess, otherwise we'll never find a way home no da!" said the other.

"Who wants to go home?? I like it here! I'm stayin' and you can't make me!" Said the first.

"But, it's not where we belong, no da!" said the second.

"That's gettin' really anoying. Give it a rest." The first insisted.

"What no da?" the second asked.

"That!" The first shouted.

"No da?" The second asked again.

"YES!" K-chan slammed her fists on the table and wove her tessen at her astranged friend threatingly. "I'm not going back!"

"I... I don't want to either..." Neko said quietly, "but... we can't stay here."

"And why not?"

"..." Neko stared down at her hands. Her eyes opened gently, revieling stunning green eyes that penitrated K-chan's anger. They were wet with tears. "We... we just have to... I... we... it's just that... I miss everybody." 

K-chan also looked down at the table. "Well I do to... but in this case, the bad qualities out weigh the good. Do you really want to go home that badly? I mean, go back to your mom?"

Neko looked up slowely, her eyes wet. No. She really didn't. But something inside her told her this place was wronge. It wasn't where she belonged. "K-.... Jaime." She said in all seriousness, casting pet-names aside. "You can feel it too, can't you? This isn't where we belong. I'm leaving in the morning for the capital, weather you're with me or not." With that, Neko picked up her hat from the table and left the room.

K-chan watched her leave. "Neko..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Night came quickly and was closely followed by day. K-chan awoke as the sun's rays first danced across the sky. She sat out on the porch to the main building with her legs crossed and head tilted to one side. Kouji slid the door open and came out, arms crossed about his chest and a scowel on his face. 

"So... who is she, anyway?" He said softly. Both Neko and K-chan had spent most of the previous day alone, catching up. It had been a long year, and both had changed alot. 

K-chan placed a hand on top of her head, and sighed. "She was... _is_ of my friends from... before I came here."

"Oh? Well, what's with the long face? You seemed so happy ta' see her at first! What's up?"

K-chan looked down at the ground. "..." Her gaze then lifted up to Kouji. "Kouji... you've been so nice to me. The entire time I was here. Like a brother..." She jumped up and huged him around the waist. "I'll be back. I swear! I swear! But... there's a reason I came here. I-"

"Are a shishiseishi." He interupted. 

She let go. So he knew. "Mmm." she nodded. "Neko's leaving... and I need to go with her."

He put a hand on her head and smiled. "It's okay. I'll hold the fort down while yer' gone."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Neko looked out at the paths. She'd have to go around the last villiage, for obvious reasons. Kounan was a large country, and through these woods one could reach most of the other villages, but the capital lay to the west from them. Her bag rested on her shoulder, and with one hand she heald the shokaju and with the other she straightened her glasses in the morning sun. She bowed her head to the light breeze, causing it to lift her bamboo hat off her head and fly off, her hair coming loose and curling behind her. 

So... she wasn't comming after all. Neko's heart sank as she realised she was going to have to do this journey on her own after all. She had missed K-chan so much, but it seemed that she wasn't missed at all.

"Oi. Loose somethin'?"

She whirled around to see her friend holding up her hat, aproching her slowely.

"K-chan..."

"I know, I know. I'm commin'. Guess I don't have a choice," the ex-bandit leader looked around. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Let's get going befor I change my mind."

They then set out toward their destination. "Uh, K-chan, won't they miss their tessen?"

"Naaah. No one there can use it anyhoo. It was kinda a gift." She smiled.

Neko laughed and ran ahead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That afternoon, they found themselves at the edge of the city. 

Neko lifted the rim of her hat to shade her eyes as she gazed up at the buildings in wonder. "Sugoooi no da...." she whispered. 

K-chan huffed behind her, leaning on a stick as she gazed upward in fatigue. "Bah! What's so great about buildings?? Why do we gotta' walk, huh? Are we there _yet_?" 

Neko shook her head. "Uh... I guess we could get some horses..."

"Need horses, you say?" said a voice from behind them. There, leaning against a small stone wall was a boy about Neko's age. He had dark hair with a dark turquoise tint, and kind violet eyes that glimmered at the prospect of money. 

"YES!" K-chan threw her stick over her shoulder and into Neko's hands as she flew forward to shake the boy's hand. "When can we get them??"

He shook her free and rubbed his brused hand, coughing nervously. "Uh, that depends..." Heh. They're desperate. "You renting or buying?"

Neko stepped up to intervene. "Uh... that depends. Which is cheaper?"

Their salesman grinned slyly. 

"Uh. Allow me to conference with my conrad here briefly prior..." Neko grabbed K-chan by the collar and shoved her behind a tree. "What are you thinking?? Do _you_ have any money?"

K-chan's eyes went huge and teary. "But he's sooooo cute!"

Neko put a hand to her temple. "Do you know who that _is_?"

K-chan stared at her friend blankly. "A cute guy who wants to sell us horses?"

Neko sighed. "That miser there is non other than Tamahome!"

"Eh?"

"You know, one of the shishiseishi... you're first anime crush??"

It had been a while since K-chan had read a comic book, Neko being in posession of the only ones in that world. "Oh yeah. Him." She smiled and nodded. "So... when can we get horses?"

She sighed again. "Yes, we can get horses. I think I can figure something out." Neko turned around and peered at Tamahome from behind the tree, pondering to herself. Did he know what he was? If he did know he was a Suzaku shishiseishi, then that would make things alot easier. 

Neko without a plan is like any hollywood superstar without an ego; rare and hard to find, but when you do, you worry. She decided that maybe this might end up being one of those times when panicing seemed a likely solution, but not exactly practical. Then it occured to her. She glanced up at Tamahome again befor whispering in a very loud voice, loud enough for their salesman to hear and for K-chan to throw her cat-faced friend an odd look, "Look at these prices! I mean, come _on_! Who would pay _that_ much for a lousy flee bitten horse when they sell 'em for half as much a few streets away?" 

"What? Where?" K-chan was clueless.

"Just play along. We gotta get his hackles up!" Neko whispered for real. "And anyway, who'd want to buy them from such a homely guy, anyway? I mean there's so much better out there than trash like him, no da!"

K-chan stared at her friend blankly, speechless. "Uh. Yeah. Oi."

Tamahome attempted to pretend like he couldn't hear the mock-conversation as a vein on his temple poped out slightly.

"If that didn't do it, this will..." Neko grinned evily. When Neko got into it, she could be really mean. "What do you think, Little Ghost?"

Tamahome spun around on his heal and quick as lightening, he was chin to brow with Neko, having to glare down at her because of his hight. "Where....did.....you.....hear.....that?" The kanji for "oni" blazing brightly from underneath his dark bangs.

"Waaaaiiii! waaaiii! You _are_ a Suzaku shishiseishi!" Neko grabbed his arm in a hug, and K-chan his other.

"Who _are_ you people anyway? What's going on? Yeah, I'm a shishiseishi, what of it?!" He hissed, shaking them off.

Neko pointed at the sky dramatically, a mysterious wave of water splashing behind her and a picture of mount fuuji appearing as well. "At last! our journey has made some actual progress, no da!"

K-chan shoved her friend over to the side. "Let me introduce my self." she rose an arm so that Tamahome could see the glowing red kanji on it. "I am K-chan, or the Shishiseishi "Tasuki"." she said proudly.

"Da~~~" Neko said from the ground, then got up, brushing herself off as she did so. Her eyes opened, flashing green. "And I am Neko, or the Shishiseishi 'Chichiri'." Her symbol shined through the fabric of her pants. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I had to be so rude, but we wanted to test you no da..."

"Test?" He blushed and looked slightly angered. "What ever happened to just asking politaly?"

"Thought that left with leg warmers in the '80's." K-chan said, scratching her head with her tessen.

".... you really are Suzaku warriors? Does this mean..." 

"Yup!" Neko interupted. "You're commin' with us, and you're giving us free horses, no da!" She walked over and tossed her bag over the back of a rust colored equian creature.

After K-chan had borded a pure black stallion-looking poney, she pointed dramatically. "TO THE PALACE!" 

Tamahome shook his head. "Guess I don't have a choice on the issue, do I?"

Neko smiled. "Nope! Welcome abord!" 

_To be continued..._

[_ On to Chapter 4 "Kryptonite"_][1]

**Rant: Um... I've noticed that even though Fushigi Yuugi is supposed to take place in ancient china, I and other fanfiction writers like me, tend to put in japanese traditions and language randomly. I partially blame American ignorence, but I also have come up with a pluasable excuse. We are otaku. We know some Japanese. The comics where origonally written in Japanese, but translated into English. there for, the characters can speak both, but just happen to live in a place that looks remarkably like ancient China. So there. =^-^=**

**well, I'm done today, actually. =^_^=**

**Re: My life... well, yes, we all noticed that this chapter was alot shorter than the others... basically, I just keep writing till I get writer's block and end the chapter there so next time I work I can start anew. Aww. my kitty's licking my arm. (gives her a kiss on the head.) AAAH! Wait! no, get off the keyboard! Dumb cat. Anyhoo, shoot, hold on, she's biting the electric cord... sheeesh. Is she suicidal or something? Mroooow. What? Oh, yeah. Enough with the cat. Okay, back to talking about the story... I have absolutally no idea where this is going. I have this vegue vision reguarding Nakago, and some other characters... (all you Tenkou fans should be happy. Or mad, 'caus we **_**will**_** kill him. =^-^= no spoilers, eh?) Okay, I'm just babbling now, but it's oddly entertaining, is it not? I control you. mwahahahaha.... oh wait. You just went to another webpage. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you away. please read the next chapter. Please? I'll be good and try not to eat your soul. =^____^= **

**Honest. **

Questions? Comments? email me at [chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com][2] I love you all no da!

   [1]: asofyet4.htm
   [2]: mailto:chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com



	4. Kryptonite

Untitled as of yet part 4, a FYFF

Untitled as of yet...

by Neko-Yasha

Note: I still don't own anything related to Fushigi yuugi eccept for my random merchandise and graphic novels... those are mine. =^-^= (hugs them.)

_part 4_

**Kryptonite**

Tamahome seemed slightly frazzled by the whole spontinuity of the situation, and sat back on his horse in deep thought. 

It _had_ happened rather quickly, Neko admitted, but no matter, they where on their way and actually getting something accomplished which was all that mattered. 

K-chan had fallen asleep on her horse and it was now vearing off a little to the right, tempted by the grass, but still wanting to follow it's insticts to follow the rest of the herd. The horse's inner conflict was so complex and multidimensional in a sence of degrees of phisiological interdependance of thought vs. physical function that no human being could even begin to attempt to understand exactly _what_ it was the horse was feeling. The product of all this was that it stopped short, twitching it's ear.

Neko looked over her shoulder at the horse which was now stooped in concentration over which it would rather do and sighed. She turned around and slapped it's rear, forcing it to take off again, K-chan still unconcious. She slowed her pace to ride alongside Tamahome. "So... you knew this was comming, didn't you. Otherwise you wouldn't have decided so quickly." 

After a moment he smiled and shook his head. "Yeah... but I really didn't believe it that much. I mean, The priestess hasn't even arrived yet, has she? And all ready we're gathering?"

"I've heard rumors." Neko looked ahead a few seconds then back to him. "Kutou apparently already has their Miko no da."

Tamahome was silent. "So that means..." 

"I'm assuming the government here already knows that if we _don't_ gather, we would be powerless against an attack."

Neko's words rang true, but settled funny in her gut after she had said them. She then turned to him once more. "Ne, do you know anything about it? I mean, how long exactly have they had their priestess?" If it was too long, then all of their warriors may have been gathered, while currently the Suzaku only had three.

"Uh, I dunno, I've heard some of those rumors too... but they're old. They've been going around for over a year now, uh, I think two falls befor?"

Neko paled. That was almost a year and a half. plenty of time for them to prepair. Unless...

Did they have to bring some of their warriors from another world like She and K-chan had? 

She shook her head. What to do, what to do...

"Oi! I think I see the next village!" K-chan had finnaly woken up and now sat back on her horse, shading her eyes and staring off down the road.

Tamahome grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Great! Maybe we'll meet some more sucke-- I mean customers." He twittered to himself for a little bit. 

Neko shook her head. What she hoped they'd find there... was some more warriors. If they where attacked, she wasn't sure how they'd handle. Only one year of training was pathetic... and exactly how much had K-chan had? Feh. Didn't matter. 

They entered the city and almost emediatly overheard a commosion. Some one shouted loudly and a chair was tossed out of a window causing Neko's horse to rear, neighing loudly and sending her to the dirt road. "Ichai no da!" She huffed, rubbing her head. K-chan hopped down, handing the reigns to Tamahome. 

"You okay, Nek'?" K-chan said.

She nodded, eyes squinted as usuall as a drop of sweat dripped down her brow. "H-hai... It's all good... no worries..." She stood with the aid of her friend, and shook her head, rather dazed. "What's goin' on in there?"

Tamahome had tied their horses to the railing beside a trough and shrugged. "I don't suppose we are going in to look... It's non of our buisness!" He then noticed that he was talking to the empty footprints of his travel companions. "Bah. Maybe I can get something off a bet on the winner." He then followed them inside. 

"Stuped broad... You listen, and you listen good! I 'aint takin' non of yer' crap anymore! If I say "jump" you say "how high and what should I wear?"!!" A huge man with arms like tree trunks and to shoulders of a bull approached an innocent looking waitress who was worredly clinging on to her tray in desperation. 

"Sir... I-i may be f-forced to ask you to leave..." She timidly shealded herself. "This is not the time or the place..."

"Shut yer yap!" he tossed another chair. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Neko hollored, pointing dramatically at him. Tamahome had seated himself at the bar and smiled cooly.

"Okay, I'm taking bets! eight to one odds on the big guy!"

"I'm so glad you have confidence in me no da." Neko said angrilly. "K-chan... a little assistance?"

Too late. She was already seated next to Tama at the bar and was ordering drinks. "Da...." Neko sweatdropped again and dodged just in time as a huge sledge-hammer like fist came hurtling towards her, demolishing a table that had been right behind her. 

She landed gingerly on a stool, and her hands came together in an odd formation. "Shin...ketsu..khat...KHAN!" Suddenly, a yellow orb of light about the size of a melon formed in between her wrists. "Ha!" The orb shot out toward the man, burning through his shirt and causing him to take a shuffle backwards. He rubbed his shoulder as though she had done nothing but thrown a shoe at him.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" He then laughed a deep gufawing sound that came from deep in his chest. 

"......d-da......" Neko cracked her knuckles. Time to get serious. She snatched up her shokaju and slammed it inbetween the cracks in the floor boards, balaning it so it stood on it's own. She looped her dharma beads over her thumbs and shouted a large forein word. K-chan's attention actually left her martini and she and Tama both looked at the battle. 

She repeated the chi blast from befor, but this time it was amplified by the staff befor her. "HA!" It seared forward and crashed into the man's gut, knocking him to the ground. He coughed, then looked up, grinning as a little blood tricked down the courner of his mouth. 

He whiped it off, then swayed to his feet. "That all you got, girly? A word of advice... get a better tailor and maybe you'd actually be attractive." he laughed his unnerving guffaw once again. "Now, come 'ere, ya string-bean!" His fist arked around once again, but this time, hit Neko full force, tossing her back into a waiter who was desperatly trying to calm the fiasco. "Now, hunny... how about it? Don't got a choice now do ya's?"

K-chan had gotten to her feet, tessen in hand and ready to beat the drunken bastard to a bloody pulp when suddenly, the waitress looked up at the man and sighed, flipping a purple braid over a shoulder. "Please, I'm not that kind of girl!" She gingerly patted him on the shoulder, sending him hurtling backward into a wall. He sputtered something that was unintellagable befor slidding to the ground.

K-chan ran over to Neko, tears pouring down her cheaks as she lifted the cat-faced girl's head. "Oh, my poor poor Neko! She was so young! So unexperienced! Your death will not be in vain..."

Neko opened an eye and she bonked K-chan on the head. "I'm not dead yet no da!" 

"Glad to hear it." K-chan sourly rubbed the lump away and helped her up. 

"I've been through worse at Mount Taitiouku... But... how did you do that?" She turned to the waitress who was now brushing herself off. 

"Oh, I'm just a little stronge for my age. OH HO HO HO HO HO!" She held up a hand and laughed maniacly. "But, really... I do thank you for your... attempt... at rescueing me."

K-chan grinned. "Oh good, you can buy us drinks."

"I'll buy you drinks if you pay for this mess your friend made..."

A clash of personalities sparked across the room and emediatly it was known that no good would come out of this relationship. Tamahome's winnings where pried from his hands.. (Well, just because Neko didn't win, didn't mean she lost either...) and then placed into the purple-haired waitress'. "Than ya' kindly!" she handed them to the owner who was standing behind the bar indignantly then set her tray down and sat next to them at the bar. "At any rate, that was amazing, no matter how innefective it was!" She smiled and patted Neko on the back, causing her to choke on her drink (water, thank you) and pull her head out of the table-top. 

"Ow."

"Oh, Gomen, OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

K-chan's eyes flashed as she handed her ice-pack to Neko. "Well, we would be fantastic... being the-" He hand pointed to dramatisize the statement "Suzaku shishiseishi!"

Neko kicked K-chan under the table. "Not so loud, no da!"

The girl's look softened. "_You_... are the Warriors of Suzaku?" 

Neko blushed. "Uh, yeah..."

Tamahome appeared behind them and swung an arm around her and K-chan. "These here are 'Chichiri' and 'Tasuki'... otherwise known as 'Neko' and 'Violent psyco'"

K-chan smacked him in the face with her tessen. "No one asked you."

"And he's Tamahome..." Neko said, smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

The girl reddened. "My name, eh? Heh. Well, I guess that whole little 'tap him through the wall' kinda gave me away anyway. I am Kourin... also known as-" She pulled down her colar a little to reviel a shining red simbol on her chest... "-Nuriko of the Suzaku Shishiseishi."

The three stared for a minute, wide-eyed. K-chan spat out her martini and Neko fell backwards off her chair. 

Tamahome grinned evily. "I'm liking this more and more! Almost perfectly surrounded by babes!" 

"What do you mean, 'almost'?" K-chan groweled. 

"Well, when Neko's bein' serious, she can be pretty hot... under all the houshi-garb I bet there's a kick-ass bod..."

"What about Mua?" Her eyes went sparkly and she pointed at herself with the iron fan.

There was a pause. "You?" Another pause. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! Riiiiiiiight. Way too Tom-boy for me, bro. If the dowlry was big enough, _maybe_, just _maybe_ I would think about it..."

Nuriko ducked as a huge ball of fire shot straight toward the miser's face. 

Neko regained her sences and lept back up onto the table. "Alright! We've got another constilation! Nuts to you, koutou!" She then danced in a happy little circle befor hopping off while grabbing Nuriko's hand and darting for the exit. "You're comming with us!"

K-chan followed behind, sullenly dragging the burnt crisp that was Tamahome.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You don't have the best luck with restuarants, do you, Nek'?" K-chan said as they piled onto the horses and started off. 

"Man, by the end of tonight, we're gonna' _own _your sorry buts!" Nuriko said, smiling.

Neko urged her horse forward and smiled. Things where going good. They already had four out of seven of the warriors and where nearing the capital every second. 

No worries.

"Ochanoko sai sai na no da." She said happily to herself.

_To be continued..._

**The Rant:**

**I had alot of trouble writing this episode. Writer's block is a pain. I really had no idea where to go! Nuriko is my second favorite character to Chichiri, so it occured to me how I should introduce her- er, him. =^-^= I wanted my ultravers fic to be different from the real series in a few insignifigant ways, and also different from other fanfiction writers. I don't particularly like it in Fan fiction when the writers go off unnecisarily on the inner dramas of the characters and out think certan aspects to the origonal story, so I decided to keep it simple: I just described K-chan's horse's inner drama instead. I don't know, when I wrote it I found it hysterical, but when I reread it, it was kinda dumb. =^-^= What do you all think? Well, I've done some illustrations for the fic... just some random doodles I did on the back of the print-out of it, and also a couple I drew on my lap-top... they aren't very good, but are kinda cute. =^-^= **

**Re: My life~ Prom was fun! Yes It was! Yumm Yumm Yumm! I've put up pictures from it so you can now see what the real Neko and K-chan look like. Nyou~~~ =^-^= **

**I have no idea where the next chapter will go. orororooooo =@.@= **

Questions? Comments? email me at [chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com][1] no da! =^-^=

   [1]: mailto:chichiri_chan@fushigiyugi.com



End file.
